<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you said forever (forever isn't a long time) by cosmobambino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771974">you said forever (forever isn't a long time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobambino/pseuds/cosmobambino'>cosmobambino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Social Media, chat fic, first years friendship, kageyama siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobambino/pseuds/cosmobambino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama loved him with all his heart, he has never felt this type of feeling before and to him - it was the best feeling.</p><p>He felt like the world was spinning right and nothing could ever go wrong, he found his happiness and he's just waiting for him to return back. </p><p>But, the world doesn't work like that. </p><p>Kageyama finds that the hard way.</p><p>He's happy and Kageyama finds himself picking up the remains of his broken heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Kagehina broke up), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Schweiden Adlers, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you said forever (forever isn't a long time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kageyama found out, it was almost as if the world had stopped at that very moment.</p><p>It was a month before the Olympics and Kageyama had shared his pure enjoyment with best friends and close friends, whom all congratulated him. It was a rare time that his team, people he had to learn to trust and care for in the past year, had gone out drinking. Celebrating how some of them will be playing at the Olympics. Kageyama couldn't really drink since he was a year younger than the drinking age, but that didn't stop his teammates Ushijima and Hoshiumi to bring him out. </p><p>So whilst he couldn't really drink, he enjoyed seeing his teammates live their best life. Dancing at the bar, setting drinking challenges, Kageyama had always struggled to make friends, but this team was so easy to find his feet in. </p><p>So, when Kageyama had found out, it was in the middle of a celebration. </p><p>He checked his phone for a minute, checking if he had any more congratulation messages from people he knew. Kageyama didn't see any harm in checking Instagram, but god he wishes he hadn't.</p><p>At that very moment, the loud music and Hoshiumi shouting over the music to talk to Ushijima had seemed to drown out, the lights changing colour had seemed to slow down at that very moment and suddenly Kageyama couldn't breathe.</p><p>He almost drops his phone, but he grips the table instead, as his eyes travel back to the phone to make sure his eyes hadn't played tricks on him.</p><p>"Tobio?" Hoshiumi tilted his head, "Kageyama?"</p><p>Kageyama felt the room rush back to is head and the environment had return to its natural state. He sees his friends looking concerned as Kageyama drops his phone to the table. Hoshiumi gives him a pointed look before grabbing Kageyama's phone to investigate how Kageyama's smile drop, shoulders tensed and eyes so hollow as if he had accepted defeat. </p><p>Hoshiumi clicks on the most recently viewed story, Kageyama had viewed, with Ushijima looming over his shoulder. There, Kageyama's loyal teammate had seen what sent Kageyama in absolute shock. Hinata had posted a drunken story, hickies on his neck and a guy taller than him next to him, his arms wrapped over Hinata's chest, kissing his forehead, though there was a smug glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Kageyama," Ushijima was the first to turn to Kageyama, who slowly looked up at him, "I am so sorry."</p><p>"Tobio," Hoshiumi locks the phone for Kageyama, "You deserve so much better."</p><p>But, Kageyama didn't want better, he wanted Hinata. The boy who gave him hope and the enjoyment back to him for playing volleyball. The man he loved dearly, but couldn't help be a dumbass like he was. That was his best friend he wanted, the one he had slowly cared to love. Kageyama wanted Hinata, but Hinata made a mistake, drunken or not, he made his bed and he decided to share that with Oikawa.</p><p>Everyone knew, anyone who knew Kageyama and Hinata, that they were the freak duo. Attached by the hip, almost destined by fate to be together. It would be ridiculous to think they would never get together. They did, at the start of their third year, many people heard - told them it's been a long time waiting. Obviously, people see and people talk. Kageyama had been so quiet, he watched how his phone started to show messages.</p><p>"We can get out of here if you need to?" Hoshiumi asked as Kageyama shakes his head, "Yeah, you're right, being in a quiet space wouldn't help. Hmm, I know! Ushi go get us some drinks!"</p><p>"But Kageyama is under-"</p><p>Hoshiumi waves his hand away, "It'll be fine! We're in a big group, doubt they'll say anything. We're giving them money right?"</p><p>Ushijima cast a look at Kageyama, he looked like he had shut down, he agrees that Kageyama needs drinks to forget what he had seen. Hoshiumi sighs, rubbing the setter's back comforting him - Hoshiumi doesn't know how to comfort him because Kageyama had once laughed about that there were similarities between him and the ginger boy. It's why Kageyama was so very fond of Hoshiumi because even if Hinata was across the world at least there wasn't a part of Kageyama that felt missing.</p><p>"What's the matter with Kageyama?" Romero asked, eyeing the two drinks in Ushijima's hands.</p><p>"He found out his boyfriend had been cheating on him," Ushijima said, blunt and straight to the point, "Drinks for him."</p><p>"Both of them?" Romero asked he knows his alcohol drinks so it looks like Ushijima had splashed out some money for strong cocktails, "I mean, shit, cheating - I don't blame you for those drinks."</p><p>Ushijima arrives back to the table, with their vice-captain following behind him. Kageyama hesitantly picks up the drink, he wasn't unfamiliar to alcohol, he's been invited to parties before, but it's been a while since he had ingested the fruity taste. </p><p>"You okay, Tobio?" Nicolas asked, "Listen I know it seems like a shock to you, but you need to get rid of any memories of him."</p><p>"I know, but it hurts to think..." Kageyama mumbled, halfway through the first drink. </p><p>"Tobio."</p><p>"Baby steps?" Kageyama compromises with his vice-captain, who nods and offers him a small smile. </p><p>Kageyama placed the drink down as he picks his phone up. First disabling his password, he's not in the state of mind to make a new one for now. Next, he goes to his Instagram, his profile picture was him and Hinata, but you could barely make him out because Kageyama was smart enough not to put his love life to the public. He had changed it to a picture of Ushijima next to him and Hoshiumi on their shoulder, picture taken by a delightful Nicolas Romero. Kageyama turns his phone off, though often notification kept popping up.</p><p>"I want to go home," Kageyama states.</p><p>Ushijima nods, saying he will retreat home as well as Hoshiumi agrees - calling an uber for them. Kageyama drinks the one and a half drinks bought by Ushijima. The three head out, with Nicolas bidding them farewell. The ride home was quiet, Kageyama's apartment was the first stop, so as much as he loves his teammates - he was glad to get away from them. </p><p>Everyone had the right to be worried about Kageyama, after all, the minute his head hits the bed, he's back on his phone - looking at the story that Hinata had posted up. Kageyama hadn't known that Oikawa was there as well, though the two never really saw eye to eye and if they had to speak it was usually petty and insulting. Kageyama goes off Instagram and checks his messages, it was unfair to keep everyone in the dark about if he was okay. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[23:34] </strong>{Sugawara}: Kageyama, whatever you do, don't check Instagram.</p><p><strong>[23:46] </strong>{Sugawara}: You haven't seen my message but seeing that you've changed your pfp on Instagram, you saw...</p><p><strong>[23:46] </strong>{Sugawara}: I'm so sorry, Kags. Daichi and I are sending you love.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[23:35] </strong>{Atsumu}: Hey, Tobio-kun, I know how much you loved him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[23:39] </strong>{Tadashi}: Kei and I saw, we're wondering if you're okay?</p><p><strong>[23:49] </strong>{Kei}: King, are you okay? You didn't respond to Tadashi's message.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama messaged Sugawara back, something sweet and short. He appreciates that his old senpai's sending him love. He then sends Atsumu a message back, the annoying setter had always had Kageyama's back even being the most annoying human being on Earth, but the older setter does truly care for him. He messages Yamaguchi and Tsukishima back, his best friends deserve him ranting about his feelings. He hadn't spent his high school years ranting their ears off about how in love he was with Hinata.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[23:45] </strong>{Akaashi}: I hope you're well, Kageyama. I'm so sorry about the situation, I know you loved him so much. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[23:34] </strong>{Iwaizumi}: Kageyama, did you see his story?</p><p><strong>[00:19] </strong>{Kageyama}: Yes, I did, I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knows that Hinata being a type of cheat was surprising, but the more shocking fact that he had no excuse to be drunk to posting that because it wasn't even night time in Brazil unless he was day drinking. Kageyama looked at the date, it was coming up to Hinata's birthday and Kageyama thinks Brazil's drinking age is lower than Japan's. He sighs and turns his phone off, knowing that people will talk. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Hoshiumi had screenshot the Instagram story, just in case Hinata had deleted it - but it stayed up for the 24 hour period. Hoshiumi had sent the screenshot to multiple people if asked, usually, Hoshiumi wouldn't start the conversation that Kageyama got cheated on, most of the time someone, both he and Kageyama knew of, would pop up and ask about it. Hoshiumi is just trying to protect Kageyama, he was worried when he got home and Kageyama hadn't responded to him. </p><p>Luckily, for Kageyama, it was Sunday. A rest day before he had more training with the Japan National team weeks before the Olympics. It had hit Kageyama that soon he would be flying to Brazil for the Olympics, hopefully, he'll be able to avoid Hinata. Though, they had plans that if Kageyama does come to visit that they would hang out. Kageyama woke up late, he deserved it, rolling over in bed to look at his phone. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[09:38] </strong>{Ushijima}: Kageyama, will I be seeing you tomorrow at training?</p><p><strong>[11:46] </strong>{Kageyama}: I'll be there.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[00:47] </strong>{Atsumu}: I'm here if you need ta talk, I'm on your side.</p><p><strong>[10:27] </strong>{Atsumu}: Morning, Tobio!!! I come bearing great news</p><p><strong>[10:27] </strong>{Atsumu}: Samu said he'll do a discount meal if you come pass by before you fly off.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[10:30] </strong>{Kei}: Tobio, when are you free?</p><p><strong>[11:49] </strong>{Kageyama}: Idk, I fly on 1st August and I have training Monday to Friday, 8 till 6.</p><p><strong>[11:51] </strong>{Kei}: Okay</p><p> </p><p><strong>[11:51] </strong>{Ushijima}: Tendo has got you a box of chocolates, says it helps with a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama groaned, there were a few Twitter mentions, the group chat for Adlers seem to be alive, mixed with some messages for Kageyama and some pictures from last night. Kageyama at least got a good laugh at his teammates being drunk. He managed to get himself out of bed and at least brushed his teeth. Food wasn't calling him much, but Kageyama wasn't fond of a minty milk flavour. He entertained himself for a bit with television, scrolling through the channels for something to watch, he settles for an anime. Though he can hear his friends complaining that he has to watch it from the beginning, but Kageyama had no care for it. </p><p>It came around 2 in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Kageyama was confused, no one close would visit him. He had a strict rule with Hoshiumi that he should start messaging when he plans to come over - he had way too many scares over the few months he's been living alone in a big city, those scares including the short outside hitter. Any of his high school volleyball friends (the people in his year) were all caught up with studies and work, they possibly couldn't come to visit at such short notice. </p><p>Atsumu was caught up with family, Kageyama remembers Atsumu mentioning it in his spam messages. Kageyama gets brought back into reality when there's a knock on the door. Kageyama looks at his attire, his old Karasuno sweatpants and setter top. Kageyama wonders if someone had lovely bought him lunch but was surprised to see Kenma on the others side of the door.</p><p>"Kenma?"</p><p>Kenma looked up at him, bringing up one hand, "I bought us a takeaway."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Do you want food or not?" </p><p>Kageyama steps aside for Kenma to enter, Kenma trudges into the apartment and placed the bag of takeaway on the coffee table. Kenma had an extra bag with his backpack, Kenma leaves Kageyama to sort the food out as he starts fiddling with the television. Kageyama figured out that Kenma bought his switch.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"I came to comfort a friend," Kenma says, sniffling to bring in the scent of the food, before looking at Kageyama who looked surprised, "Did you forget that we're friends?"</p><p>"No, no, I gathered that I would be offended if you said we weren't friends after roasting Atsumu and Oikawa in the Setters' group chat whilst we were in high school and all the sleepless nights of us and Akaashi playing video games," Kageyama nodded as Kenma nods to him to start eating, "But, honestly, I thought you were more of Shoyo's friend than mine."</p><p>Kenma shrugs, "Honestly, you and him, I would consider both as my best friends, but seeing what Shoyo had posted. I couldn't stand for that."</p><p>Kenma throws Kageyama one of the remotes as he picks out the game, munching on food as he leans on the sofa. Kageyama smiles at Kenma, you wouldn't really think that Kenma put that much effort in being friends, but he actually does - Kageyama had learnt that, after a few years into their friendship, Kageyama would call them good friends.</p><p>"You're a professional volleyball player with larger earnings and you still haven't got yourself the switch?" Kenma teased, sticking his tongue out, "What happened to our gaming days?"</p><p>"We grew up."</p><p>"Barely," Kenma replied almost immediately, "Akaashi still find time to play, you're always welcome to join us - like the good all days, especially now I'm streaming, imagine how big I'll get that I got Japan's setter!"</p><p>Kageyama laughs, and it was genuine, "I guess I could join you for a few games, though it might be after I go to Rio. I am moving apartments and I need to get all the gaming set up. My parents sold my old one."</p><p>Kenma pats him on the back, "You'll need a new one anyway, I can't wait to beat your ass!"</p><p>"I was better than you!"</p><p>"Tobio, I won the race," Kenma pointed out the TV to him to see that Kenma's top half of the screen said he came first whilst Kageyama's bottom half said 5th.</p><p>Kageyama declared a rematch, "You distracted me with food!"</p><p>"Get good, bro," Kenma laughs, throwing his head back as he agrees to the rematch. </p><p>Kageyama doesn't think much about what had happened hours prior, he enjoys his day with Kenma so much that he had missed the days when he was in high school. He would come home from volleyball practice, get a shower and hop onto his computer (his parents got it for him for studies but used it more for the games he could buy), he spent so many sleepless nights to chat with Akaashi and Kenma, laughing and enjoy each others' company. He kinda owes it to Akaash that he wasn't failing all the time - if they weren't playing games, Akaashi would do his best to tutor the two of them. </p><p>"I better head off, Kuroo is meeting me home," Kenma says standing up, stretching his back.</p><p>Kageyama nodded, his shoulders dropping because he remembers that Kenma and Kuroo have been happily dating since Kuroo had left high school. Kageyama wasn't jealous, he just wished he still had a partner. Kageyama nods, standing up. </p><p>"Thank you for the day, Kenma," Kageyama was thankful, bowing his head slightly. </p><p>Kenma waves him off, "It's okay, Tobio, you're my friend and you don't deserve the shit you got. Even if he was my friend as well, you're the one who got hurt and it's unfair to go against the person who did nothing wrong."</p><p>Kenma leaves Kageyama with a full stomach, the apartment becomes quiet again as Kageyama cleans up the mess they made. Noticing how Kenma left his switch, Kageyama smiles to himself because both of them know that Kenma has another one at home, and at least - Kageyama had used it to connect to Kenma and Akaashi through games again. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[18:34] </strong>{Kageyama}: Thanks for today, again.</p><p><strong>[18:34] </strong>{Kenma}: No worries, Tobio :)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama had gone to volleyball training the next day, he felt good about himself. People were still messaging him if he was okay, but some conversations had turn back to normal. You could almost see a spring in his steps as he entered volleyball training, seeing members of his own team and people he had played against in the year he had become pro.</p><p>Whilst their coach had no problem with Kageyama's performance if anything he was in prime condition, there were still other players whispering about Kageyama's predicament - they don't know who it was, but they just know that there was a sourness in Kageyama's relationship. Ushijima had stayed mostly by his side, whilst he was familiar with many people, more so than Kageyama, he just had a sense of protectiveness to the younger man. </p><p>"How is Tendo?" Kageyama asked, stretching as training was slowly wrapping up.</p><p>"He's doing great," Ushijima answered, "I hope you don't mind me telling about-"</p><p>Kageyama straightens his back, shaking his head, "It's okay, I don't mind much."</p><p>Ushijima nodded, "Well, he said he was shocked to know that Hinata was the type of person to be like <em>that</em>."</p><p>"It's a shock to many people," Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, standing up and rolling back his shoulders.</p><p>"How are you?" Ushijima asked, standing up as well, looking concerned.</p><p>Kageyama swallowed, it's been a while since someone had asked him if he was okay? Everyone had mostly messaged him about how they were so sorry, that he deserved so much better and that perhaps it was a good thing that he was the one who got away, but Kageyama hadn't had time to evaluate how he was really feeling. </p><p>"I'm," Kageyama sighs, rubbing his sweaty forehead with the towel that was around his neck, "I don't know, I guess I'm just living through the motions."</p><p>Ushijima clapped his back, strong and firm that it brought Kageyama back to earth. Almost saying, it'll be fine, you'll get through it. </p><p>He gives Kageyama a bag full of chocolate that Tendo had managed to sneak out from work. Kageyama had never really liked that middle blocker whilst he was in high school, but, Tendo was just another wild personality that Kageyama had slowly got to understand - he would never understand what he was ever thinking about, but at least one of Kageyama's friend was happy in a relationship.</p><p>Kageyama went home, reminding him that he was alone.</p><p>Everyone was somewhat in a happy relationship, he knew that many of them plan to settle down and marry. He thinks how he'll be invited to so many weddings, and he won't have a partner to bring with him. He could list off all his friends and their partners.</p><p>Kenma and Kuroo, it was a given.</p><p>Kei and Tadashi, they were inseparable - they had balanced each other out. Kageyama was very happy with his best friends.</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto, Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. It's almost as if the fates had connected the two. Akaashi was Bokuto's world and Kageyama wished someone felt that about him.</p><p>Sugawara and Daichi; Kageyama remembers his first year of high school to see that they were perfect to each other, bringing out each other's best personality.</p><p>Ushijima and Tendo, Kageyama figures that opposites do attract. </p><p>It was supposed to be him and Hinata, Oikawa and Iwaizumi - that's how life was supposed to go, and they were supposed to live a very happy life. Hinata had said forever, Kageyama just knows that forever doesn't mean shit and doesn't last as long as many think. </p><p>Kageyama gets a face time call from his laptop, he had been home for a while and he was wondering who was calling him so late at night. Though when he sees the name he answers almost immediately.</p><p>"Are you okay, Iwaizumi-san?" </p><p>"Tobio, we've known each other for five years, I think you can call me Hajime," Iwazumi says, he's cooking himself breakfast, "It's not too late is it for you? The time difference here and Japan is big."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm still wide awake."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Iwaizumi has always and will be Kageyama's senpai, the older boy had always had a soft spot for the setter. He was gentle and caring towards Kageyama, a senpai that Kageyama truly got to look up to, unlike Oikawa. Kageyama and Iwaizumi had talked often when Kageyama got into high school, Oikawa didn't like that much until he made the setter's group chat and there was some sort of civility between the three of them. Sure, Oikawa had admitted that he had regrets and that he wished he was so much better when he was younger - kids make mistakes - but, he was still the piece shit he'll always be. Oikawa might have made mends with Kageyama, but Iwaizumi had always been by his side even when the world had decided to shut him out. </p><p>"I don't know anymore," Kageyama says truthfully, "It's one big nightmare, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah," Iwaizumi nodded.</p><p>"How are you, though?" Kageyama asked, after all, he wasn't the only one who is affected by this shocking news about Hinata and Oikawa.</p><p>"I'm..." There was a pause on the older's sentence, a regretful swallow, "I was too late, I should have said something and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Kageyama tries to reassure, but everyone knows that Iwaizumi had a stubborn man and once he thinks an ideal he'll stick to it unless proved otherwise, "It's not our fault."</p><p>Iwaizumi rubs his eyes, tired because he hadn't been able to get any sleep as he moves his breakfast to a plate. He sits in front of his camera, doing his blessing before eating. Kageyama's stomach had grumbled for food - he had lunch and dinner too, he'll treat himself to milk bread, probably, he thinks to himself.</p><p>"I loved him, Tobio," Iwaizumi had clanged his cutlery onto the plate, running his hand through his hair, "I just thought that if I said anything, it'd ruin our friendship. We've been best friends since I could even remember, he's been by my side, and I didn't want to lose that. I'm such a fucking idiot if I just told him how I felt then-"</p><p>"Hajime," Tobio says, Iwaizumi's first name sounding weird upon his tongue, "You can't predict the future, how would you know that this would happen? What if you did get together before he flew out? It doesn't mean these changes. You would have been a lot more hurt if you were dating and found this out."</p><p>"I guess you're right, but I know Tooru, he would never cheat if he was dating someone."</p><p>"I thought that about Hinata," Kageyama had spoken sharp and reminding, making Iwaizumi look at him, "He still made the choice, he still broke my heart. Hinata is the least expected person to cheat, we could probably name people we know who are more likely to be caught cheating and Hinata would be at the bottom of the list. I'd be honest, I heard people throwing my name around saying out the two of us, I was the likely one to cheat - not Hinata. It's a bitter reality."</p><p>"No offence, Kageyama, but when did you develop some form of common sense?" </p><p>Kageyama managed to crack a smile, "I got myself, multiple tutors, in high school, I formed a coherent common sense - don't worry, I'm still somewhat an idiot at times."</p><p>Iwaizumi laughs, pointing his fork towards Kageyama through the camera, "Hey, I never got the chance to tell you congrats on getting to the Olympics, man you're only 19."</p><p>Kageyama shrugs his shoulders, blushing, "I'm surprised myself."</p><p>"I'll be rooting for you!"</p><p>Kageyagam laughs, "Would you not want to support the USA? Since you're there studying."</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugs, "I think I rather support home, really."</p><p>Talking to Iwaizumi was lovely for Kageyama, they talk for an hour until Kageyama had to tell him he needed to sleep soon as the clock tells him it's almost one in the morning and Iwaizumi needs to get to class. Iwaizumi had seemed to unlock a part of Kageyama he didn't know, there was a playful joking side of him that no one in middle school got to experience.</p><p>Kageyama was never a bad kid, just a bad life. </p><p>"Hey, call me if you need anything, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Hajime-san," Kageyama nods.</p><p>"No, I mean it Tobio," Iwaizumi looks at his camera with stern eyes, "If you need anything, if you want to talk, I'll be here and I'll do my best to get back to you."</p><p>This time, with soft eyes and relaxed shoulders, Kageyama nodded with a gentle smile, "Okay, Hajime-san."</p><p>They both end the call, Kageyama gets to sleep easy whilst Iwaizumi gets to his classes with a smile on his face, not once thinking bout the boy he loves.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[tobio we love you!!]</strong>
</p><p><strong>[09:34] </strong>{Kei}: King, are you alive?</p><p><strong>[09:34] </strong>{Tobio}: barely</p><p><strong>[09:34] </strong>{Hitoka}: tobiooooooo</p><p> </p><p>It was a Thursday morning, his body was slightly aching from the tense training, but waking up to his friends' group chat was lovely. He hadn't probably sat down and talked to them, they all had studied and work to get with, whilst Kageyama had a schedule that he could barely keep up - he misses his friends a lot. He's grateful to know that he was able to spend time with Kenma and now Akaashi whilst playing video games, like the good old times. He enjoyed talking to his old senpai.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[09:45] </strong>{Tadashi}: do u think i'd look cute in green or burgendary?</p><p><strong>[09:45] </strong>{Kei}: Green, matches your hair.</p><p><strong>[09:46] </strong>{Tadashi}: okay, your opinion doesnt matter</p><p><strong>[09:46] </strong>{Kei}: bubs, I'm your BOYFRIEND</p><p><strong>[09:46] </strong>{Tadashi}: so???</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama laughs, shaking his head as he was brushing his teeth, looking in the mirror and occasionally looking at his phone to see what texts come through. He has an influx of messages coming through from the sudden revelation from Hinata, most of the messages are a reassurance to Kageyama or Kageyama accidentally spilling too much of his thoughts out.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[09:50] </strong>{Tobio}: green</p><p><strong>[09:50] </strong>{Kei}: King is only saying that because he doesn't know how to spell burgundy </p><p><strong>[09:50] </strong>{Tobio}: shutup fuck face, your boyfriend can't even spell it himself</p><p><strong>[09:51] </strong>{Tadashi}: yeah, but I'm me :) </p><p><strong>[09:51] </strong>{Hitoka}: favouritism, couldn't be me.</p><p><strong>[09:53] </strong>{Tobio}: don't worry, hitoka, i favour you UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE</p><p><strong>[09:53] </strong>{Hitoka}: this is why you're my favourite boy, tobio.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had grabbed his bag and managed to call down a taxi to work, he couldn't afford to be late again, even if on Thursdays they start training at half ten. Kageyama didn't like the thought of doing extra laps in the morning, at least, he thinks that the moment he gets to work, he might enough time to grab himself some breakfast.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[10:01] </strong>{Kei}: Anyway, Tobio, what are you doing tomorrow night?</p><p><strong>[10:02] </strong>{Tobio}: Nothing</p><p><strong>[10:02] </strong>{Kei}: Good</p><p><strong>[10:02] </strong>{Tadashi}: great!!</p><p><strong>[10:02] </strong>{Hitoka}: lovely &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama should have asked why what was the reason for wanting to know if he was busy tomorrow night. But, he was caught up with life as he had to pay his fare of the taxi. Get into the building to put his bag down, grab some food. Get changed to train and get some stretching all before ten-thirty. He locks his phone, knowing that his group chat will now fall silent. Kageyama didn't know what to expect really when Friday had come - he was half in mind to ask what they were planning, but knowing his best friends, they would change the topic or pretend they never asked in the first place. What he wasn't expecting was that as he was coming up to his apartment and leaving the door unlocked.</p><p>Kageyama knows better not to leave the building without locking the house.</p><p>Suspiciously, he had entered the apartment with caution to be met with faces he missed. There, he sees his three best friends sitting on the sofa watching on his TV. They looked at his at the same time as they were in silence. It was almost as if they had started a staring competition with each other, though Kageyama had no idea who to look at.</p><p>"How did you get in?"</p><p>"I picked the lock," Tsukishima answered as Kageyama looked disturbed, "What? I needed to get stuff from my brother's room and I had to unlock his room somehow."</p><p>"Okay, the second question," Kageyama trailed off, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Because!" Yamaguchi stood up from his place, "We came to comfort our best friend and we haven't seen each other for so long!"</p><p>Yachi grabbed Kageyama telling him to sit down as she and Tsukishima decided that they will cook for him, Yamaguchi stayed with him in the living room, begging to play Mario kart with him on his switch. Kageyama's aches and worries had washed away as he felt some sort of similarity in the feeling some. He had been awfully alone, despite being in a big city with people he knew lived nearby. Food was delicious, he had teased that Tsukishima had learnt how to cook food because when they were in high school, Kageyama was famous in their group to cook the best - after being alone at home most of the time. </p><p>Yamaguchi wanted to bake after eating their dinner, he didn't want to do it alone and whilst they placed everything in the dishwasher as all four of them got to work to bake some cookies and cupcakes.</p><p>"Have you actually broke up with Hinata?" Tsukishima asked as Yachi and Yamaguchi sent him glares, "I'm just wondering, he probably thinks that King here didn't mind the picture."</p><p>"I mean, not really?" Kageyama answered, unsure, "I don't know how or what to say in a message, I really don't want to video call him."</p><p>"Well, has he even attempted to message you?" Yamaguchi asked whilst Kageyama shook his head, "Really? Nothing?"</p><p>"It's his birthday soon," Kageyama tried to justified, "He's probably busy celebrating."</p><p>"And cheating on you, Tobs," Tsukishima pointed out, "With Oikawa, out of all people."</p><p>"I mean, he is better than me..."</p><p>"No, no, no," Yachi stands in front of the volleyball player, "You're not letting your insecurities get the best of you, Tobio, you're perfect the way you are. You worked so hard on yourself and Hinata refused to cherish that. Oikawa has nothing on you."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts," Yamaguchi says, his hands covered in flour as he was about to hug Kageyama with them, before stopping himself, "We love Hinata, but what he did was unforgivable."</p><p>"Give me your phone," Tsukishima says, taking advantage that Kageyama's hands were cakes over with icing.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Yachi swipes the touch phone, scrolling through his contacts, her shoulders deflating to see Hinata's contact name as "My sunshine," Yachi changes it to Hinata. Not even including Shouyou in the name, Kageyama should use that for him - Hinata shouldn't have the privilege to hear Kageyama say his name. </p><p>"Okay, we'll type it for you, if you can't. What about 'Hinata, I think we should break up.' Short and simple?"</p><p>"Too blunt," Tsukishima answered, snatching the phone, deleting the message, "I think 'You're an idiot'-"</p><p>"Kei, that's too much," Yamaguchi complained.</p><p>"You're right, how about, 'Dumbass' that's what Tobio calls him," Tsukishima backspace his message.</p><p>"Kei," Yamaguchi steals the phone, not caring if the flour is on Kageyama's phone, "We can't say that, we have to think in the mind of Tobio, 'This isn't working out...' That's a good start."</p><p>"Don't I get a say?"</p><p>"No," The three of them answer Kageyama, who managed to laugh because he sees that his friends care about him. </p><p>After a lot of the phone getting passed around, they give the phone to Kageyama. He was the one to send it to Hinata, it would give him some closure at least. Perhaps Kageyama would be able to get a better round of sleep. They all looked at him, expectedly, their eyes sending him different messages. Yachi's were soft and gentle 'We're by your side, no matter what!' Yamaguchi was full of encouragement, he had a reassuring smile on his face, his expression saying 'Take your time, you got this.' Whilst Tsukishima's eyes were hard and cold, but look deeper there was care and concern, 'You got this, King.'</p><p> </p><p><strong>[20:09] </strong>{Tobio}: This isn't working out. We're better off as who were are, you being Hinata and me just being Kageyama, there will be no us anymore. I wish you all the best, but this isn't for me anymore. I just wished we could have parted differently, but you leave me with no choice. So, I hope our paths meet once again, but then again, I hope it doesn't. All the best - Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hits send as he placed the phone down. Then groaning as he placed his head in hands, the feeling of Hinata had slowly faded away, but now it was official. He wasn't really excited to see the response that Hinata would reply with. Tsukishima claps his shoulder as Yamaguchi ruffles his hair, Kageyama couldn't help but smile at the gesture as Yamaguchi used to do that to Kageyama a lot when he was the captain in their third year. They changed the topic almost immediately so Kageyama doesn't feel the sinking feeling in his stomach, Tsukishima goes on about his new team and who his new teammates are.</p><p>Tsukishima talks about how Kogane and <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kyōtani were whole new types of personality, but he likes them a lot because they reminded him of his best friends. They also heard about the ordeal between Hinata and Kageyama. Kyōtani had bravely suggested that if Kageyama needed someone to beat Hinata up, he'll happily do it because any best friend of Tsukishima was his friends.</span></p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"How endearing," Kageyama replied dryly, but there was a smile upon his face, "You have a number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Tobio!" Yachi scowled at him as Kageyama burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I just want to get to know him," Kageyama justified himself, "I promise I would never do that to Hinata."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kageyama gets Kyōtani's number, he already had Kogane's number, and they talk throughout the night. Kyōtani bitched about his old senpai telling Kageyama he had never liked Oikawa and that he preferred Iwaizumi, Kageyama agreed, and he speaks how one day he wants to hit some of Kageyama's spikes. The three of them stay the night at Kageyama's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">He doesn't mind because the company is lovely and it's nice to have them sleepover, it feels like high school again. They tell him that they love him, and when they leave in the morning os Saturday, they tell Kageyama that they're just a message away and a phone call never hurts - they miss his voice and that they'll be watching him on TV for the Olympics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kageyama has never felt so fortunate for best friends like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[03:37] </strong>{Hinata}: K</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama was ready to fly out to Brazil, but his sister was so insistent to see him before he flies out. He didn't mind, what he had minded was the place his sister tells him to meet him.</p><p>"Oi, Kageyama!" </p><p>Kageyama turns around to see someone waving at him, Kageyama grimace as he walks up to the restaurant, before a smile rest upon his lips.</p><p>"Hello, Osamu-san and Atsumu-san."</p><p>"What brings you 'ere?" Atsumu asked, lazily leaning against the bar as his twin scowls at him, "Discounted food, right?"</p><p>"Well, I'm meeting my sister, but yes."</p><p>Atsumu laughs, patting Kageyama on the shoulder, "Well, how are you holding up?"</p><p>Kageyama shrugs his shoulder, "I fly out this week and it's official that I broke up with him."</p><p>"Oh," The twins looked intrigued, Atsumu living for some gossip as Osamu was eyeing his twin down, reassuring Kageyama if Atsumu spoke out of turn that he had his back, "Well, I'm happy for you, Tobio-kun, now you can focus on winning the games for Japan."</p><p>"Shame you couldn't be in the team," Kageyama spoke seriously, provoking a reaction out of Atsumu, as Osamu snorts a chuckle.</p><p>"You're lucky you're cute," Atsumu mutters as he gets into an argument with his brother, allowing Kageyama to slip away and find his sister.</p><p>"Tobio!" Miwa had greeted, hugging her younger brother.</p><p>"Hello, nee-san," Kageyama laughs, embracing his sister tight.</p><p>The two Kageyama siblings sit down, they order their drinks and food before delving into a conversation about life, Miwa was setting up her own hairdressers and really proud where she had achieved, their parents had expressed excitement as well - despite years ago arguing with her about her life choices. They talk excitedly about how Kageyama has really achieved his dream to become a professional volleyball player and now he was representing Japan. Their parents have been more vocal on Kageyama's success.</p><p>Their family were close, though Kageyama understood that they were on business trips often that they barely had spent time together; often working late in the day if they weren't on trips. But, they were proud of both their children and what they had achieved. Kageyama loves his parents, whilst he favoured his granddad more, they were there when he was grieving. Both his parents had wished they did more to support him, but it was in the past now and they celebrate his little wins.</p><p>"Did you see the family group chat?" Miwa asked, laughing to herself, "Mama and Papa already bought your Olympic Jersey, they've been bragging about it in the office."</p><p>Miwa turns her phone to show him the picture, now that both Kageyama children have moved out, both parents took a promotion to move in the big city of Tokyo. All four of them living in Tokyo in three different buildings and areas of the city, whilst Kageyama was saddened that their family house was sold. He was glad that his parents are living their life too. </p><p>"They love to brag about us," Kageyama rolled his eyes, but smiling nevertheless, his heart was full.</p><p>"So, excited to see lover boy?" </p><p>Miwa saw her brother's eyes light put out, Kageyama looks at her and smiles softly, "Hinata and I broke up."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He cheated on me," He says, and Miwa just watched her brother's shoulders deflate and a frown replaced the smile.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Is it wrong of me not to hate him? I've been wondering, after all this time I've found out, not once hatred has been in me."</p><p>Miwa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as Kageyama sighs, just as she was about to speak their food came over. The two made their blessing before digging in, silence takes over them as Miwa figures out what she wanted to say. Kageyama didn't seem like anything was bothering him, it seems like he was at peace with the situation. He acted the same, if not bouncier on his feet, he was still the same kid that is obsessed with volleyball</p><p>"How long have you-?"</p><p>"A week, I made it official to break up with him like a few days ago."</p><p>Miwa nodded, "You know, it shows you're not a hateful person, Tobio."</p><p>"But, I feel like everyone is expecting me to hate him."</p><p>"Is there a rule that you should?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Exactly," Miwa pointed it out, "You're worrying about the wrong things, Tobio, try not to think about that. You have a long future ahead of you and you're a rising star! You're going to Rio, it's rare to have young athletes already playing at Olympic level. You've made a name for yourself and you shouldn't let someone get in the way."</p><p>"He's not-"</p><p>"You've always ahead, why stop now, go beyond what is expected!"</p><p>Kageyama sighs, he finishes his food as he takes a sip of his drink, "I guess you're right..."</p><p>"I'm always right," Miwa teased as Kageyama rolled his eyes, "You aren't a vindictive person, Tobio, perhaps send a message to people that you're completely over it now and that you want to move on. But, you won't stop people being friends with him."</p><p>"I guess, I could."</p><p>Miwa smiles, deciding to change the topic, "Your hair is getting long, you should get a haircut. Oh! Can I cut your hair?"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>Later that night, when Kageyama double checks his suitcases and everything in the house was in check before he leaves in the morning. He sits on the edge of the bed, writing a message to people, copying and pasting the message to each person who was both friends with him and Hinata.</p><p><strong>[20:12] </strong>{Kageyama}: I don't think I've said it enough but thank u for having my back, from this now I will be putting it all behind and hopefully won't have to think about it. I know you've been friends with Hinata, so I won't let u chose between me or him, u can still be friends with him - I will not be bitter about it. I won't hold it against u, but will talk to u whilst I'm Rio, will be getting gold for u :)</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama makes his debut in Rio, whilst he was thinking about what would happen if he had happened to run into Hinata. Luckily he the weeks he was there, he didn't run into him. Kageyama performed amazingly in matches, he gets a lot of messages from friends and teammates after the match, even if it's late in the night for them. They love talking about his match and all the insane stuff that had happened. </p><p>When Kageyama returned home, with an impressive tan, he got time off to settle back down. Kageyama, sticking with his original plan, was moving out of his apartment and moving to a cosier apartment. The apartment he had originally bought was only a year renting and he had lived there just over a year. </p><p>His new apartment, helped moved by Kenma and Kuroo, was more liking to Kageyama's taste. He put his volleyball jerseys in the corridor, hung up by hangers. Karasuno let each member take their jerseys with them, with Volleyball getting more support from the school, it allowed them to keep their jersey. Kageyama only took his first-year jersey and his third-year jersey, proudly showing his #9 and #2. Kageyama also hung up his Olympic shirt and his Adlers' jersey. </p><p>Kenma helped him buy and set up his new gaming office space, whilst Kageyama might be playing like every night, he got his own setup - taught by Kenma himself on how to use it, and play frequently with Kenma and Akaashi. Kenma had already a big following, but when news had spread out that a professional volleyball player was joining in their multi-player, everyone was talking about it for weeks.</p><p>It was good publicity, but Kageyama never really thought of that, he just enjoyed talking to Kenma and Akaashi - it showed the world a whole new side of Kageyama, who seems so intimidating on the court and unapproachable to a sweet childish young adult, who wants to have fun.  Kageyama started to get a big following on social media, sometimes he spends his gaming time to talk to his best friends. </p><p>Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi are very competitive, especially on games where Yachi doesn't have nerves about protentional injuries. Kageyama keeps in touch with Iwaizumi, he talks to him at least once a week, and Kageyama always has his teammates coming over to hang out.</p><p>Kageyama was living his best life. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio <strong> ✓ @kingtobio</strong></p><p>might become a foster dad for cats</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>kenma <strong>@kodzuken ✓ </strong></p>
  <p>if you get a cat can i visit?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Kageyama Tobio <strong> ✓ @kingtobio</strong></p>
  <p><em>@kodzuken</em>sure, don't bring kuroo<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>KUROOOO <strong>@nekuroo</strong></p>
  <p>just becuase you didnt @ me doesn't mean i cant see this - TRAITOR</p>
</blockquote><p>Kageyama decided that he won't be holding himself in Japan that he would start travelling the world, there wasn't anyone he was waiting for, so he asked Akaashi and Tsukishima what language is easy to learn - both suggesting Italian, so Kageyama started to take up language lessons, though his Twitter is mostly complaining about a certain Duolingo app. He celebrates his tenth birthday with his team and then gets dragged out by his friends.</p><p>He can legally drink in Japan, so he's getting all the free drinks by people who are older than him, which is the majority of his friends as he was known to be the baby of volleyball back in high school whilst he was in first-year. His team continue to come to the top of each season, there was a period where a certain ginger boy that went trending with his performance in Brazil. </p><p>Kageyama is proud of his old friend, his heart doesn't hurt anymore and the thought doesn't give him a headache. Kageyama loves his life, his cosy apartment which is always often visited by friends - he's convinced it's because of the cats he was fostering. </p><p>Times flies by Kageyama, he's got a huge following and people love him for how he was. He was charming on social media and intimidating on the court. People talked about him, he had very few haters and he had learnt to ignore people who don't like him. He forgets that Hinata comes back to Japan because he's visiting his parents, he's hanging out with Akaashi and Kenma, he's getting dragged along by Kogane and <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kyōtani to see Tokyo because Tsukishima refuses to do that.</span></p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Who are we against this weekend?" Kageyama asked, getting changed in the locker room, looking at Hoshiumi and Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Black Jackels," Ushijima responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"Can't wait to spike in Sakusa's face," Hoshiumi laughs, "Bet you can't wait to show Atsumu that you're superior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I am," Kageyama gives Hoshiumi a lazy smile as Romero pats his shoulder, checking up on his junior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"That's the attitude I love to hear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">It seems like there was an elephant in the room no one wanted to mention, but Kageyama knew. The unspoken was loud and clear. That game will be the first time he will have to face his ex. Hoshiumi and Ushijima say they ran into a group of four in the hallway before the match, they had exchanged pleasantries and some dirty talk. Kageyama laughs them off, he's glad that they weren't too loudly on Kageyama's side, plus, he had more on his mind such as his old team coming to watch the match, people he knew of in different school watching this match upon hearing that it is Kageyama verse Hinata. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata won't admit loudly that he wished he managed to get a glimpse of Kageyama before the game. </p><p>He had been stalking his social media, mostly Instagram, and see that Kageyama is still the same. Sure, Miwa had graced him with a lovely new update on his hair - he had sported an undercut for a bit but Kageyama grew that out quickly thought Hinata loved the look a lot. Atsumu and Bokuto have been ever so playful, having their own fan base. Hinata had never thought that he would form his own fan base but after his trending video of him playing beach volleyball - a lot of people liked him a lot. </p><p>The first time he sets his eyes on Kageyama, he's already on the other side of the net. Kageyama has improved on his smiling as he's laughing at a joke his captain was making, Hinata had stopped short to admire that Kageyama was a lot more attractive up close. </p><p>"What'cha lookin' at?" Atsumu asked, shaking Hinata's shoulders, before seeing what at captured the younger's attention, "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, oh," Hinata had repeated, he had not mentioned that he and Kageyama had broken up, over two years ago, "We-"</p><p>"I wouldn't be so surprised if he aimed his serves at you, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu laughs, "Good luck."</p><p>Hinata looked at the setter confused, tilting his head, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, almost holding back laughter, "Kageyama might have moved on from the breakup, but, you cheated on him - there's a lot of anger behind that, and perhaps for the first time he might release that anger."</p><p>"Cheating?"</p><p>The whistle blows, signifying that they needed to get positions. Hinata's head was muddled up and hated that Atsumu had mentioned something so big without any explanation. He meets Kageyama's eyes across the net, sure he saw the sweet blue eyes but there was anger behind them if you look further and longer. </p>
<hr/><p>Black Jackels won, though it was barely a victory. But, when Hinata looked over to the net he was expecting Kageyama to be upset. He wasn't.</p><p>He was smiling and laughing, receiving all the compliments that his teammates were giving him. He watched how Kageyama felt relaxed in meeting fans, how Kageyama looked very excited to see people he was close to, face to face again.</p><p>Hinata's arms stun, Kageyama didn't shy away with his heavy serves, but Ushijima and Hoshiumi didn't hold back either, as if there was a hidden message telling Hinata that they are fully behind Kageyama's side. Kageyama expertly avoids Hinata at all cost, if Hinata wanted to talk to Tsukishima, Yachi and Yamaguchi. Kageyama wraps up his conversation and goes to talk to Sugawara, who was overjoyed that Kageyama kept his signature the way Sugawara had taught him. </p><p>There was an unsettling feeling in Hinata's chest when he enters the changing room, looking around behind his eyes landing on a certain setter. </p><p>"Atsumu, can I borrow your phone."</p><p>"Sure," Atsumu throws his unlocked phone to him, "Don't look at my camera roll."</p><p>Hinata rolls his eyes as he sits on the bench, clicking on Atsumu's messages and scrolling to two things that piqued his interest. One conversation was a group chat from Japan Youth made when Kageyama was invited. Luckily, for Hinata, there was a way to search on the message rather scrolling for minutes on end. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[10:12] </strong>{Atsumu}: You have a screenshot of it?</p><p><strong>[10:12] </strong>{Kageyama}: no...think Kourai does though, idk why</p><p><strong>[10:13] </strong>{Sakusa}: He doesn't need to send it if Kage-kun doesn't want to see it again</p><p><strong>[10:13] </strong>{Sakusa}: doubt he wants to see it </p><p><strong>[10:13] </strong>{Atsumu}: omi-kun you don't even follow Hinata, aren't a little bit curious?</p><p><strong>[10:13] </strong>{Komori}: I am! Can I see it?</p><p><strong>[10:15] </strong>{Hoshiumi}: *sends attachment*</p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn't remember that being posted, but that was the evidence. It was his Instagram handle, no one else could have that. But, Hinata doesn't remember that being taken, he barely was on his phone really when he saw Oikawa. Hinata goes on Atsumu's conversation with Kageyama, their private conversation, Hinata knows he doesn't look, but his curiosity got the best of him. He reads the messages, how Atsumu was by Kageyama's side, he reads Kageyama's rants about he was so hurt and that Kageyama loved him so much. There was a furious rant about how much he hated Oikawa, Hinata stops reading after the last message from Kageyama saying that he wouldn't hold it against anyone if they chose to continue being friends with Hinata.</p><p>It makes Hinata wonder how many people Kageyama had sent that to.</p><p>Hinata puts Atsumu's phone down to go on his phone, rapidly going to his Instagram and looking at his archived stories, scrolling up. There he sees the picture, tapping on it, he sees that it was this that ruined his relationship. He tries to think back to that moment, he was celebrating his birth week - all week, new friends and Oikawa had been dragging him out to drink for his birthday.</p><p>Hinata remembers how much he hated Kageyama for texting him on his birthday, breaking up with him. No happy birthday message. </p><p>Hinata takes a shower and gets changed, he's invited to meet up with friends in the city. He knows that Kageyama was invited. He checks the time in Argentina, he figures that Oikawa is still awake since it should only be midnight.</p><p>"Congrats on your win against tobio-chan!"</p><p>There was something bitter upon Hinata's tongue, that speaking to Oikawa felt like he fully has betrayed Kageyama, he was aware that the two had somewhat formed amends and he had seemed to shatter it whole. Hinata takes a deep breath, his silence got Oikawa somewhat concern.</p><p>"Oika-senpai,"</p><p>"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"</p><p>"Well, I'm meeting everyone up again, Kageyama will be there."</p><p>"I thought you hated him?" Oikawa asked Hinata could imagine Oikawa tilting his head in confusion, "Well, that sounds nice, at least you get to see everyone else. Say hi from me to refresher-kun. You don't know that nickname, I mean Sugawara."</p><p>"I cheated on Kageyama, with you. It's why he broke up with me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There was a picture on my Instagram story, I guess I was so hungover I never checked that day when I posted it. I cheated on him with you and it's my fault that-" Hinata was on the verge of tears because that up-held anger was wasteful and wrongful.</p><p>"Now, chibi-chan, you never know maybe I instigated it."</p><p>"But, I let it happen. You're not the only one to blame, I am to be blamed."</p><p>Oikawa sighs, he stays on the phone, talking to Hinata hoping to calm him down before he has to pretend to be okay and talk to old friends. In the back of his mind, he thinks of his own relationship. He had been talking to Iwaizumi, flirty too, he had a spike of confidence to ask his best friend out. But, Iwazumi said he had to think about it, in the back of Oikawa's mind is because he hurt his own best friend. His actions with Hinata was posted, makes Iwazumi change his opinion of him. </p><p>Hinata ends the call with Oikawa, who rushes to call Iwazumi - if he decides to pick up, whilst Hinata arrives at the first spot to meet with old friends. They're having a meal and he sees Kageyama. His old lover is having a somewhat exciting conversation with Akkashi and Kenma, he sees his teammate and mentor Bokuto talking to Kuroo, who are annoying Tsukishima. He gulps down the nerves as he enters the establishment, putting a smile upon his face.</p><p>"Shouyou!" Kenma calls out, excusing himself from the conversation.</p><p>Hinata meets Kageyama's eyes, they're kind and no hatred can be seen behind them. He wants to talk to Kageyama about the situation, perhaps smooth out the misunderstanding, but watching how Kageyama ease himself into insulting Tsukishima in good nature and talking with Tsukishima's teammates, Kogane and <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kyōtani. He sees that he doesn't want to ruin that for Kageyama.</span></p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">"I lost him, forever, haven't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kenma tilted his head at Hinata's question, before nodding, "I'm sorry, but your forever wasn't long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="t_nihongo_romaji">Kageyama moves on with his life, he has the world at his fingertips. Hinata's shoulders deflate, losing what could possibly be the best thing in his life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know there's some inaccuracy in the timeline, but I've adjusted it if you see below. </p><p>I'm sorry for some terrible grammatical errors, I don't have a beta and I've been writing this for two weeks that I have given up on editing it - I'll fix it when I feel motivated to do so.</p><p>-I know the switch came out in 2017 but one year cannot do harm.<br/>-Also, I am sticking with that Kageyama, Akaashi and Kenma have a great friendship bonding over the setters' group chat and playing video games all the time. They're all quiet and calm, super observable for the best route of a point. They just play well together in personalities similar to them.<br/>-First-year friendship for the win, they spent three years together and you're telling me they don't have a strong bond. They care for each other and I stand by that.<br/>-Osamu doesn't set up his Tokyo restaurant till after the final arc, but I'm just adjusting it that he does have a restaurant there now.</p><p>This is in no way bashing Hinata at all, I love Hinata but I live for Kageyama angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>